


Halloween stories

by Nightcoreday_parade



Category: Youtubers
Genre: Fluff, Ghosts, Halloween!, Hope you enjoy., Lazy writing., M/M, Nearly everyday update, Romance, Vampires.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-08 10:23:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12252444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightcoreday_parade/pseuds/Nightcoreday_parade
Summary: So basically I'm challenging myself by writing a spoopy story. Letmme know what you all think.





	1. Vampires-Septiplier

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. I hope you all are doing fine.   
> I LOVE HALLOWEEN!!!!!  
> okay I'm a child so there will be a lot of fluff. Anyways.   
> Skip Halloween for a moment.   
> Christmas will be here soon. In two months and I wanted to inform you that my Gorey Christmas story will be continued for Christmas. I have plans that I have been planing the whole year!   
> Enjoy,  
> BTW. A very short first paragraph

Vampires- Septipler.

The night was cold with the wind not being generous and adding to the freezing temperatures. It was only the early 1930’s and the beginning of winter, could it really be this could, he thought to himself carefully.

Yet he couldn’t be bothered. He continued to go down the sidewalks despite the cold shivering his skin smoothly. His fangs were poking through. He thought to himself as he continued down the road.

He would have to feast. He could only go a week without blood. He knew he could probably fly to his destination and get there quicker. But He was in the mood to enjoy the moment rather than to zoom by the situation.

He walked faster the aching pain in his gums from his fangs started to throb through his head. He needed to hurry before he went Bloodlust.

He turned the corner, the wind hitting him even harder in the face. He hated the 1930’s. Everything was changing way to fast for him. He shivered at the thought of having to live 50 years from now.

His body was getting colder. His eyes were getting duller. He only had 5 minutes before his ravenous hunger for blood would take over him. He couldn’t let that happen.

Yet He was alone on the streets. not another person insight. Nobody. He could feel the effect of the hunger reeling him. The more he resisted, the stronger the hunger would get.

He hurried down the sidewalks, turning the corner. He was starving for blood as he turned the corner, he came face to face with an irishman whose bright blue eyes stood out like a sore thumb.

You breath was taken away like the wind had stole it with no regret. Your hunger took you over and considering the fact as to how close his neck when you went for it, but he backed away with embarrassment.

“Sorry sir, my bad, I’ll be out of your way.” His voice was small as he bowed his head in shame.

“What the rush for? Your too cute to let you slip away.” He said with his voice lathered in honey that is as sweet as sugar.

The irishman looked up at the other. his eyes glowing in the moonlight. the irishman wasn’t going to think much of it until he saw the sly smirk on the others face. The sharp shark like teeth that gleamed dangerously in the moonlight was lethal

The man laughed as he smiled. “My names Jack,” Said the Irishman. his smile enlarged as his sharpened teeth poked out with ease. Not just Regular fangs showed in the limited light. double set. he was a royal bloodline of a vampire. Mark was gonna have some fun with this one tonight. 


	2. Characters dressing up as characters-phan

Characters Dressing Up as Characters- Phan

The evening brought the soothing smell of lavender right through my window. I inhaled deeply, savoring the smell as the wind drifted it away. 

I let out my breath startled by the sound of keys jingling. I stood up only to see a tall giant carry in some grocery bags. “Here Phil, take the bags and set them on the table 

I did so without question. kind of curious, I opened the bag only to see some makeup and a blond wig that surprised me with it’s brightness. “Hey Dan, What are these for exactly?” 

Dan pulled of his coat a stray golden leave fell out as he hung it on the coat rack. “For Halloween of course, Silly.” He went into the other room and pulled out some other grocery bags. he pulled out a black suit. It shimmered with sparkles and it glowed in the kitchen light. 

“Yeah, I kinda got that but what in more detail I chuckled as I ran my fingertips over the material that shimmered like water in the fire of the sunset.

“Think about it for a bit babe" He said as he went of into the room to nap. 

I loved our relationship as I smiled from ear to ear. 

The evening had dissipated and the night was getting colder as I watched Dan jump around with excitement. 

“Have you thought about the black suit?” He questioned like an innocent child.

“No, it looks familiar though.” I started with a smirk. It was true I was unsure of who Dan was going to make me be for halloween. I knew it was from an anime that we had watched. but from all the others I had watched it was kinda hard to keep track of them all. 

The next day was halloween. Dan said he was gonna run a few errands. So you decided to go with him. 

Walmart was vast and warmer than the outside.  Dan and me got separate carts and went different sides of the store, which made me a bit sad that i couldn’t stay with him. 

Yet I continued to shop. I ended up getting five bags of candy. The good kind with Pixy stixs, Crunch bars, Kit-Kats, and huge Reese's Cups and Reese's pieces. 

I smiled as I went down the freezer section. I grabbed a bucket of Ice cream as a celebration after Halloween.

We met back up at the checkout where I see he had only bought some actual groceries. Yet he had an everlasting smirk on his face that wouldn't smear away.

We headed back home and prepared for the trick or treaters.  “Here,Phil put this on.” Dan said with a smirk as he threw me the black suit he had showed to me yesterday.

Dan had went into the bathroom to change with his secret costume. Despite the rush of everything going on with halloween he was still able to hide the costume from me. 

I shrugged slipping into the black suit. I pulled back my hair and felt a little bit itch in the costume. 

I took in a sharp breath and looked in the mirror. that's when it clicked in my mind. I knew who Dan was going to walk out as. I squealed as I rushed out of the room faster than a cheetah. 

“I’m Yuuri Katsuki!!” I exclaimed loudly as I spinned around as happy as I could be. Now that I stood wearing the suit all of the memories came flooding back to me. That’s when hit me, Yuri! On Ice was the very first anime we watched together. 

“Yeah. and i'm Victor Nikiforov.” Dan's voice was smooth, but it still startled me and made me turn. 

I expected to see my loving boyfriend, Dan with dirty brown hair and brown soothing eyes. Yet instead I turned to see a blond taller man whose brown eyes were non existence and instead replaced by a dark blue contacts that shimmered like the stars. He wasn’t just standing there in his regular wardrobe instead, he stood in a pink transparent top that had sparkles of different shades of pink in it. The bright color made his dark blue eyes stand out even brighter. 

“You look amazing.”

“No, you look more amazing let's go get some candy. I don't care how old we are.” Dan said as he leaned down and kissed me passionately. I savored the kiss like it was the last. but I knew there would be more.


	3. Ghosts-Jelix

Ghosts- Jelix.

The smell of cedar wood was unbearable. but I couldn't care less. I breathed in the smell more. cedar covering my nostrils contently. This was it. my first home. So many memories waiting to happen.

I had bought the house furnished so now the living room was stylish along with every room in the house.

Yet it was so empty still at the same time.

I carried my personal possensions to my room down the hall where the bathrrom and the shoe closet was as well..

Everything seemed so dark and non homely. I opened the curtains and let the siinlight through the bedroom. I never liked silence.

I sneaked into the living room and turned on the speakers plugging in some heavy metal. i was in the mood for heavy metal. No more parents. No more college just me. I thought to to myself silently.

Thats when it sunk on my shoulder. I had to get a job. I had to pay rent. I had to communicate with  people.  I slugged to the floor with anxiety. Was I even prepared for this new step in life?

The next day...

The sunshine had broken through the curtain. I looked up exhausted by my anxiety attack yesterday. I looked up only to watch as the curtain was being dragged back, revealing the Sun more and more.

I sat up puzzled, I thought my own imagination was fucking with me. I rubbed the sleep out of them with confusion. Yet i watched more intently as the curtain stopped being pulled. I tilted my head like a lost puppy dog out of bewilderment.

I wasn't prepared for it. Which made me jump even worse as the curtain was forcefully pulled away from the window, letting in more sunshine than I could handle.

I fell back scared out of my skin as i rushed to the door. I sprinted down the hallways and into the living room trying to capture my breath.

I was terrified about what happened, so i refused to go in their at all costs.

The day after that...

I sat down at my little table suitable for two. I continued to eat my dinner. scrolling through Tumblr for a bit. That's when I heard it. the shifting o an object. I looked over my phone cautiously, being very weary about the things that were going on in my house.

I watched carefully as nothing happened. I shrugged it off after 5 minutes of staring at an empty chair across the table. I continued looking through Tumblr for funny posts.

Creak!

I slammed my phone on the table watching as some unidentified force pushed the chair all the way to the other side of the kitchen.

Scared for my life and terrified of anything happening during my sleep, I slept in the living room the closest to the door that I could.

In the morning...

The sound of music ended up waking me up. I rose up fro the couch like a zombie rising out of its grave.

The sound of eerie orchestra,  playing softly, each note emphasized to perfection.

I cringed under my skin as I rushed and turned of the speakers quickly.

I turned angry at this pestering force. The moment I turned around a purple stylish vaase was smashed to the ground.

"No that so uncalled for. That was a pretty vase." I don't know what forced me to speak aloud like i was speaking to someone, but i felt right and undeniably correct.

I threw my hands up in the air. trying to figure out a way to see if my speculations were correct.

I sat down with a pencil and piece of paper. I wrote down a question, the first out of many.

_What are you?_

I waited a moment for a response ignoring the paper and getting myself a bottle of water.

_A ghost._

The two words were written messily. but still eligible. I shrugged. grabbing the pencil and writing down the next question.

_Why are you doing these hauntings?_

I felt bad about calling this ghosts actions haunting but i didn't care i wanted to get to the bottom of this.

_This was my place first._

I took in the response for a moment.

_Why can't we be like roommates?_

I took a gulp of the water trying to refresh my mind since it was way to early in the morning.

I don't wanna be roommates.

I chuckled under my breath, but quickly regret as i didn't;t want it to seem like disrespect towards the ghost.

_Why not?_

Instead of ignoring the paper like i had been doing, I decided to watch this time. the response was delayed but I still watched the words apear on the paper without the use of a pencil.

_Something more._

_Like?_

_A friend._

I smiled weirdly, not quiet sure why. that when i realized I too wanted a friend.

_Then let be friends. not enemies._

I watched carefully as the response came quickly.

_yay!_

I smiled form ear to ear more.

_Whats your name?_

_Felix, Yours?_

_Jack._


End file.
